The invention relates to rapid solidification of metals (RSM) to form amorphous or polycrystalline metal strip by the melt drag process. The melt drag process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,836 and 3,605,863. It generally comprises forming a meniscus of molten metal at the outlet of a nozzle, and dragging a chill surface through the meniscus. Molten metal thereby contacts the chill surface and solidifies thereon to a solid metal strip. The gap thickness between the chill surface and the nozzle outlet is critical to obtaining a continuous, quality strip. In practice, the proper gap was found and then fixed by fixing the locations of the chill surface and the metal nozzle. The making of quality strip, particularly amorphous strip, therefore required accurate control over the gap, as well as the nozzle orifice size and the size of the nozzle walls (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,571, for example).